


Burn It Down

by 1domegaverse



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, Sexual Content, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:03:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1963077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1domegaverse/pseuds/1domegaverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a time alphas are feared and seen as monsters, everyone wants to keep them busy. Because of that, each five years an auction is held, giving them a shining new toy to play with.</p><p>Elianor “Lya” Castro has lead the life of a pirate since she was adopted by Captain Gemma when she was ten. Mistaken by an omega prostitute, she gets sent to the auction house instead of the gallows. She had a chance to escape after being sold, and she would do so, even if she would have to burn their house to the ground.</p><p>*</p><p>Liam didn’t want to buy an omega, he was too worried about running Wolverhampton correctly and making sure his subjects saw him as a ruler, not a monster.</p><p>But politics are a tricky business and if he doesn’t, he will be seen as weak. The answer? Let his brother Louis have the little omega, he had always been the better alpha anyway.</p><p>*</p><p>Louis had been adopted by the Payne household when he was one year old, Liam is by all means but blood his brother. The little omega he gets is like a gift, something he had always wanted.</p><p>But a fiesty omega wasn’t in his plans, neither was his and his brother’s apparent attraction to the aqua eyed girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn It Down

He didn't want to do it, he really didn't. It was a barbaric tradition, one that didn't appeal to him at all. Liam wanted to divest himself of the image that an alpha was cruel and violent, he was neither of those things and he tried his best to rule his kingdom with as much fairness as a nineteen years old could muster.

And really, with the way the betas glared at him and the omegas cowered in fear, he should have won a fucking prize for it. It's not like he wasn't trying, he was.

And that only lead him back to his current predicament. The Omega auctions. The bane of his existence. Because fuck, he didn't need an omega to appease him. He didn't even need appeasing and buying a virgin omega sounded as wrong as it could go.

Louis watched him pass from one side to the other, amused to no end by how an alpha could go so against his own nature. It wasn't like Liam didn't want an omega, well, alright, he did not want one, he would much rather keep his life uncomplicated and marry a nice female alpha. But he had heard there is nothing better than an omega, that they were perfect for an alpha in every single way.

He wondered if they're still thinking with their wolf brain dicks, they probably were.

"You have to go." His brother tells him crossing his arms, an amused smirk on his lips. Liam found himself wanting to slap him, but that wasn't new, Louis could be really annoying sometimes.

"I know." That was what ultimately was making him stressed.

"I don't think you do." Irritating, so irritating.

Liam rolled his eyes and groaned, sitting down on his bed, a satchel laying on it so he can pack the small things he needs and a change of clothes for his trip to London. It was a day ride from Wolverhampton and there were just two days before the auction, so they had to leave as soon as they could.

"I do know." He grumbled, flexing his hands on his thighs, trying to dispel his tension. It wouldn't be good if he entered the auction house with his back straight and his muscles all locked in place. He couldn't show any weakness to the other alphas.

"Well, let me just tell you again why you need to go." Louis tutted and Liam thought about committing murder, it wasn't like anyone would hold him accountable. Louis loved to be a little shit to everyone, but he was overdoing it "If you don't go, there isn't going to be an alpha that will take you seriously as a ruler. You'll be the joke, the weak one, and weak alphas get overthrown."

He hated when Louis was right, so he just sighed and let himself fall on the bed.

"I know." He was getting tired of repeating it, but maybe if he did, it would finally get into his stupid brain.

"Good." Louis sighed and sat down next to Liam "I'm not saying this to irritate you, although I do love to do it, but you need to be ready to do things you don't like because of politics."

It wasn't the first time Liam thought Louis was much more suited to be the king, he could weave through the nothings that meant everything between alphas.

But the older alpha couldn't be the ruler of Wolverhampton for one simple reason, he wasn't of royal bloodline. Not from his father anyway.

Louis mother had been a pretty omega that had managed to hide from the alpha that bought her, pregnant and scared, she gave birth to her son in the streets. Her strength only lasted until the little alpha could go without his mother's milk, her last dying breath was to ask help from Liam's mother. The queen had been pregnant at that time, and she accepted the year old child with a heavy heart. A dying woman's request could never be denied anyway, not by his loving mother.

Louis was brought up with him, they had the exact same education, but while Liam had excelled in anything physical, his adopted brother had been the perfect politician. If he wasn't his lack of royal blood, he would be the one in charge.

The one getting an omega instead of him.

"It's not like I can go get the omega for you." He chuckled, amused by his own try at a joke (he probably thought it was a joke.)

Louis most likely didn't mean for him to take it serious, but it made Liam stop and think. He could buy the omega - he kinda had to, that didn't meant that he had to be the one to take her virginity away. And his brother would be better than him at it, he didn't hid that he loved the alpha in him while Liam, well, Liam would rather keep his head level.

"No, but you can keep the omega for me." Louis' blue eyes were on him so fast that he wondered if he hadn't hurt his neck, his mouth hanging open in shock.

"What?" he sputtered "Are you crazy?! They check if you took the omegas' virginity."

"No, they check if it's been taken."

Louis paused, thinking back at the auctions they had watched with his father after Liam's mother died, and the consequent completely unannounced alpha that came to assure they were happy with the "gift" (that they had bought with they own money), in reality all they wanted was to know which alphas were what they thought weak. "Fuck, it's true."

Liam nodded "I know it's true." He got up "It's the perfect choice! You get to have a toy to keep you entertained," he tried really hard to think of the small, scared omega as an object, because he really had to convince Louis. He had to keep his darker part hidden, he disliked it as much as he thought the blue eyed man annoying (and that was saying something). "And I get to rule without a burden."

"That's a fucking crazy idea." He scrunched his nose at his language, really, for someone brought up in royalty, he had a sailor's mouth.

"Please? For me?" the desperation clawed at his tone and that was what ultimately broke Louis down, and the prospect of having a little omega for him, he knew his brother had wanted one since they were taught about them.

Louis let out a deep breath "You better hope we're not caught."

-*-

It was only a stop while they got some provisions and information on the next big cargo ship. Elianor or Lya as her crew mates call her, walks through the streets of London with a tattered old dress belonging to one of the older women from Aliança Negra. It's baggy and needs a corset to hold it against her frame, the brunette could care less that it displayed quite a big piece of her cleavage, no one had ever dared to touch her on the ship.

Actually, she was treated as their baby, taken in when she was just ten and brought up in the ways of the sea. Sometimes she wondered if her blood had been replaced by the salt water she loved so much, but she knows it not to be true, even if she felt the roaring of the ocean in her body like a low hum that brought her to life.

Most pirates didn't even allow women on board, said that they were bad luck and that they would never fare if someone with a pair of breasts was inside. Her captain always thought they were the biggest load of bullshit ever, and the pretty female alpha made sure every single member of her crew knew.

Contrary to male alphas, who decided to tear and hurt, maim and conquer.It's no wonder they usually targeted cargo ships belonging to alpha kings, taking some of what they think belongs only to them. Captain Gemma told her that she was once a princess, forsaken to the streets because her father, the alpha king, thought alpha females were nothing more than dirt he stepped on, just because they treated omegas like they should be treated. Because they fell in love with them.

Lya guessed that was why she had never once been left to her own devices near her heat, always being locked up in her room, away from the other female alphas in the ship. While the Captain was happily mated to the most pretty red haired woman she had ever seen, the same couldn't be said from some of the other alphas. She could already chosen to spend her heats with someone, get her relief.

It wasn't like she would get pregnant, the black dragon root in her morning tea prevented it. But she was brought up watching the loving way Captain Gemma and Nina acted around the other, and she wanted the same thing. Wanted to find someone who would love her as much, look at her like she was the most precious thing in the world.

And that was the most unpiraty thing ever, one that she was much ashamed of.

Hands covered her mouth and wrapped around her waist, bringing her against a hard body. "I think we caught ourselves a pretty omega prostitute." His smell made her nauseous, she would take rotting fish over the mix of tobacco and cheap alcohol.

His companion tsked, "It's illegal for omegas to be little whores, didn't you know?" He gave a short laugh "Well, outside four walls, that is."

He smelled as fowl as the one holding her, rotting meat, Ugh, was it smelly bad guys day?

The blond one took a sniff at her neck and his eyes widened "Oh, we caught ourselves a good little virgin whore." He taunted, looking at her like he wanted to eat her up. Lya shivered in disgust, spitting while trying to fight off the hold of the other man. Most likely betas looking for an easy fix of cash. "Well, at least her little pussy wasn't fucked, but I bet her arsehole is wider than a door." Another dark chuckle.

"I bet the auction house will just love her, give those fucking alphas a little treat, someone that actually knows how to choke on their dicks." Another laugh from her soon to be captors. She cursed her inability to reach into the blade she had hidden on her boot, and the fact that as an omega, she had been built to be frail and weak. Just one of them easily overpowered her, and she cursed how she had been stupid enough to let her guard down, Captain Gemma had taught her better.

It was her last rational thought before darkness took her.

*

Lya came back to consciousness when cold stone broke her fall, her right arm taking the brunt of it, pain immediately shooting through it.

Just what I needed, she mused darkly, cradling her arm close to her chest, wincing as she pressured where it hurt most. A broken arm.

She quickly backed against the wall, making sure to cover her back if there was going to be someone attacking her. Her blue green eyes scanned the tiny cell, a dungeon by the dark stone walls and cold environment. There were others in more tiny cells just like hers, and it's then that she knew where they had taken her. Not that they hadn't warned her - the auction house.

The need to snarl in disgust was great, she fucking despised how they would sell the crop of troublesome omegas that came into their hands to the cruel alphas, calling it a gift to the monsters wrapped in a pretty package. In reality they were just getting rid of what they didn't want.

It was by sheer luck that she had been mistaken by an omega prostitute, if she was found to be a pirate, the gallows would be her destiny, not some alpha that probably thought she would be a meek little thing.

Lya could run easily, just catch the alpha unprepared and make a dash for it, her smaller frame would allow for a quick retreat.

So she bid her time and waited for the damn auction to start, she was going to be better prepared conserving her energy. While the others fought for the scraps of food and dirty water, she laid on her cell (even for her small body it was difficult), watching with interest how it became survival of the fittest so quick.

They started to gather people at the auction house only a week prior to the beginning of the auction, so the omegas weren't too badly damaged by the neglect. So the omegas currently fighting hadn't been there for more than seven days, and yet, they acted like feral animals.

The tiny girl with black and hair and too thin body made her heart clench, she was obvious from a poor part of the city, unwanted and forced into criminality. She was broken and fearful and Lya sighed, wishing it was a different time, where omegas hadn't to be forced into something so vile. She knew she would escape, the girl was too weak to ever want or be able to do the same.

It was sad, but that was life.

*

It took two hours before Lya was ordered to strip, she did because she had to, cringing as the cold water was thrown into her body. The dress she was given after was a poor excuse for a piece of cloth, completely sheer, meant to arouse even more the alphas.

They could see and then rip the damn things off of their bodies. She promised herself the whole fucking house would burn down, when she escaped the unlucky fucker who bought her.

-*-

The smell of smoke was acrid on his nose and made him want to snort, but he held himself. Weakness wasn't welcomed in the alpha circle, and he wouldn't dare to make Liam look weak (although, seriously, the alpha did it for himself) by looking it.

"Ah, King Liam, Prince Louis, welcome!" Gareth, the owner of the auction house, greeted them with a smile. His cheeks were already rosy because of the wine he had drank, and he looked like he was dressed as a sailor. His mask covered his whole face and was held by a detailed ebony wood so the beta could take it on and off his face easily. "We have the best selection of omegas yet, if I may say so."

"I bet." Liam said dryly, crossing his arms over the simple Greek God outfit he had chosen to wear, Louis had teased him to no end about the toga that left most of his chest bare and went down his knees, almost not hiding the member between his legs. For someone who didn't want to scare the omegas, his brother wasn't really trying, not if the poor sweet things saw the size of his cock (not that his wasn't as good as Liam's!). The mask he wore was golden and covered just the upper side of his face.

Where Liam was simple, Louis had decided to go for ostentation, the pirate captain outfit he wore was detailed, down to the curved sword with an ivory hilt. His mask was a match to his brother's, but done in a black color.

"Most of the others are already here, only Prince Harry was unable to come due to a Halloween ball." If Gareth had understood his brother's aggravation, he didn't show, walking for the foyer to the room where the auctions were held. It was the first time since Bryan Payne had died that he and Liam stepped foot in the luxurious room.

Leather couches surrounded a makeshift podium that connected to the archway from where omegas would come to the room, one by one, their ages, starting prices and crimes said aloud.

The heavier the crime, the lower the price, not that it mattered to the alphas. Actually, some of them preferred the harder omegas, the ones with the worst crimes, said it was funner to break them down.

They sickened him.

Even if he completely accepted the alpha inside, the one that wanted a pretty little submissive thing he could hold down and fuck, he wasn't cruel, he didn't like to hurt. Not to mean he wouldn't punish the sweet thing that went home with him and Liam if the omega misbehaved.

They gave a curt nod to greet the other alphas in the room, choosing to sit down in one of the free couches. "It seems that we're early." His brother commented.

Louis crossed his legs and put an arm around the back of the couch, widening his stance so there was an obvious claiming of space "Don't sound so bitter."

"I'm sorry I don't like where we are." He bit out in a whisper, repeating his stance so no one would think of approaching them, not that they would, too worried about getting drunk, celebrating the new toys they would get.

Louis took a glass of wine from the waitress, which stank of fear, for good measure, Louis growled low in his throat, chuckling as the girl tensed and quickly walked to the other side of the room.

"You're an ass." Liam grumbled.

"Nah, I just enjoy teasing the betas."

He rolled his eyes and looked over the room while Louis sipped on his wine, humming, better than the one he had drank three years ago, maybe it was going to be one of the better auctions.

"Joel is here." Liam's voice was clipped and hard, his hate for the cruel alpha had never been hidden. Besides Harry's father, Joel was the cruelest alpha that existed, his toys almost never came back alive. Louis was with his brother on that one, the blond man should be inside a high security cell, not ruling over a city.

"I wonder if the male omega he bought made it out alive." He replied, taking another sip of his wine.

"I doubt, he was too malnourished last time we were in Worcestershire."

Louis sighed "Fifth one, no?"

Liam grimaced "Of seven, yes." He sighed "No wonder we're seen as monsters."

"We aren't." Louis replied automatically. No, they weren't monsters. They weren't inherently evil, they were just wired for leadership and control, they craved it and wouldn't let anyone take it from them without a fight. And omegas were the best thing an alpha could have.

Which made him wonder why Liam didn't want one, why he was going to give him the first one he was going to buy. Not that Louis was going to complain, he thought he would never be able to have his own. And he was pretty excited for the auction to start, it was the only way to get one for them anyway, they were too feared by the population to happen otherwise.

"Do you know what you want?" Liam asked after a while.

He looked at his brother and shrugged. "Not really."

The brown eyed alpha chuckled. "Hopefully you'll get out of here with an omega."

"Hopefully you'll get out of here with an omega." He countered.

Liam rolled his eyes "Shut up."

He did, but only because the owner walked on the small podium, holding up the sheet were the omegas' information was written. He cleared his throat in a way that sounded fake, which the alphas in the room ignored completely. His cheeks flared even pinker "Your highness, if you would please look this way, the auction is about to start."

"Are you trying to tell us what to do?" one of the alphas taunted, making Gareth sweat. Louis scrunched his nose, the beta looked like a pig about to be taken to slaughter.

"No, of course not, your highness. Just trying to get your attention so you can look over the omegas we make available for you." His voice was an octave higher, hand shaking.

Liam took pity in the man "Just start the auction so we can enjoy our picking, Gareth." He ordered, eyes shining gold. The beta nodded quickly and looked at his list, announcing the first omega to be auctioned. "Hanna Kinfs, seventeen, charged with petty robbery."

It was a small black skinned female omega, she looked from one side to the other with black eyes. Her body was thinned by bad nutrition and Louis shook his head lightly, she wouldn't last long.

The first bid was reasonable, but it soon rose up to a hefty price, the owner kept overselling the poor scared thing "Look at those legs, so long for such a small thing. And that curly hair, so exotic."

He didn't even notice the alpha who won the bid, too worried about getting a new glass of wine from the waitress that was now avoiding him after his growl stunt. Liam chuckled beside him watching his annoyance rise at the lack of alcohol in his hand. The blue eyed alpha almost punched his brother's arm, but decided against it when another waiter decided to fill his glass, probably too afraid that he would go after the beta's throat if she didn't.

The next three omegas didn't interest him at all, either too tall for his taste or unarousing to his alpha, so he just sipped on his wine and watched the auction half interested, commenting about how some alphas seemed to be raising the bids from others, or giving previsions about how much they thought an omega would last with the alpha that got them.

"Maren Coulson, seventeen, accomplice to treason."

Louis tsked when he saw the omega, she was too frail and weak, her rosy cheeks made him wonder if she had gotten sick. The auction house wasn't known from treating the soon to be auctioned omegas in a human way, it wasn't that much of a wonder when they didn't last long in the hand of some alphas. He was going to say for Liam to bid on her when Barry arrived, barging into the room looking out of breath.

He grinned at them and ran to their side "Late, supposedly I should already have an omega for Harry. How many did I loose?" he asked good humoredly.

"Four, this is the fifth." Liam answered with a smile.

"You're lucky you work for Harry." He teased. They chuckled even if Barry paled a little.

"Yeah, pretty lucky." He turned to the auction before doubling the current bid, and devastating all the competition for the small omega.

Gareth was beaming, already smelling the gold coins he would receive. Louis rolled his eyes at him, greedy betas, only caring about the profits from the auction. "Going once! Going twice! Sold to the beta on behalf of Prince Harry Styles of Cheshire!"

It was a wonder how the omega didn't pass out. She was shaking, tears in her eyes at the thought of going to Chesire. It would be a surprise when she came into contact with Harry, he was the un-alpha-est alpha Louis had ever met in his whole life, and he had Liam for a brother.

"I'll be going, don't want to keep the prince waiting." He grinned once more at them before leaving the room, going to the picking room, where everything was sorted out.

Louis turned to Liam "What do you want to do after we buy an omega?" he asked curious. He would rather go home, the smell of London was quite sickening, too many houses meant that there were too many open aired sewers. He could live without the smell of shit.

"Go home, the quicker we leave the other alpha behind, the best."

Louis nodded "Yeah, hopefully we'll leave quickly."

"If you could actually choose an omega we would."

He chuckled "And you say I'm the sassy one."

"Sold to King Alec Hig from Salisbury." Gareth announced, ushering the male omega out of the podium so a new one could get in.

Liam groaned "You just lost another one."

"I'm picky." He defended himself, scoffing at his brother. If he was going to get an omega, he would get a good one, they had to uphold the Payne name after all. Well, Liam had, he was just getting the best end of the deal.

"Jane Smith, eighteen." Gareth's eyes and smirk widened "Oh, you might have wished you had brought more gold with you, Sirs. Our next omega might be the best one we ever had..."

"Stop stalling." Joel shouted irritated. Probably the first and last time Louis would agree with him.

The owner coughed and nodded quickly "Yes, of course. As I was saying - Jane Smith, eighteen, convicted with Omega Prostitution."

Every single alpha in the room tensed and looked at the archway, they had to be mistaken, even the thought of having the words virgin and prostitute mixed together was preposterous if not impossible.

Louis shook his head when he saw the omega get in, head held high and back straight, staring at them from aqua eyes that spoke of her distaste for alphas. The price on her head had just risen even more.

"Fuck." Liam swore, his eyes flashing gold as the smell wafted to their spot. He knew his had done the same thing, she smelled heavenly and untouched, roses and sea water. Contrary to the last omegas, she was well fed by her soft curves, no bones sticking out.

"Double fuck." Louis muttered, taking in the pale skin and long dark brown hair. Her lips were pink and just perfect, her breasts a perfect handful with beige nipples. Curls covered the patch of skin that led to her core.

"Look at all that pale skin, isn't it pretty?" Gareth said in a flowery tone, getting into the salesperson role "And being a prostitute, she knows how to work those dainty hands too."

"Ten gold pieces!" Joel bid, the first time he was doing so.

Harry's father wasn't there, so no one was crazy enough to want to go against Joel in a bid for an omega, even if she would probably be the most desirable little thing they would have in the whole auction.

"Fifty!" Louis looked at Liam like he was crazy, but his brother seemed intent in having the omega and Louis doubted anyone would smell as good for him as her.

The blond alpha glared at them "Seventy-five."

"One hundred." Liam glared back.

"You're playing with fire, Payne. Two hundred."

"I don't play, Kent, I win. Five hundred." He bid.

Joel opened his mouth before closing it quickly, counting the coins he had brought in his head. A snarl raising in his lips when he understood he hadn't brought enough to cover Liam's bid.

Gareth's eyes were twinkling when he said the next words "Going once!" he made a dramatic pause, no bids."Going twice!" still no bids, another pause "Sold to King Liam from Wolverhampton!"

Liam smirked at Joel and got up, making his way out of the room. Louis gave the girl another look, she seemed shocked that someone had spent that many money on her. He chuckled, Liam would have spent much more if someone had tried to outbid him. One thing he was was competitive and it had shown.

Happy with his brother's picking, Louis followed him outside, ready to pick their prize.


End file.
